


Everybody Needs Practice

by whatdoicallthis



Series: Romanogers Multi-Chapters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoicallthis/pseuds/whatdoicallthis
Summary: Set after CATWS. Natasha decides to help Steve practice. Also posted on Fanfiction.net under idkwhattocallthis
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Multi-Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice."

"That was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead."

———————

Steve was sitting on his couch, eating a bowl of Wheaties, and watching M*A*S*H when he heard a ding from his phone. He unlocked it (Tony had taught him how to use facial recognition), and saw a text from Natasha.

Meet me on my floor in 5, it said.

Steve furrowed his brow, wondering what Natasha could possibly want with him at three o'clock on a Sunday afternoon, and got off the couch to clean up his Wheaties.

"JARVIS," he said, "turn the television off."

"Right away, Captain," JARVIS responded, and M*A*S*H turned to black. A few minutes later, Steve was standing in the elevator as it opened up to Natasha's floor.

"Nat?" he called out. She was nowhere in sight. "I'm here. What did you wa—" His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips. Pulling back, he saw Natasha standing in front of him, looking up with her hands cupping his face. He was suddenly very aware of how fast his heart started beating.

"What was that?" Steve asked after a second. Natasha smirked.

"Remember on that car trip to New Jersey several weeks ago when I asked you if our little escalator kiss was your first kiss since 1945, and you denied it, but I clearly didn't believe you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes...what has that got to do with anything?"

"Remember when you were all like, 'You don't need practice,'" she deepened her voice in imitation of Steve, "and I was all like, 'Everybody needs practice!' and you just said that that wasn't your first kiss since 1945, and I still didn't believe you?"

"Yes, but what are you doing? Helping me practice?" Steve asked. Natasha's smirk grew, and he had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Rogers," she said. "I am going to teach you all the things you need to know in order to bag a twenty-first century woman. You can't just sit in your apartment eating Wheaties and watching M*A*S*H all day."

"How did you know I was—"

"Oh my God, were you really? I just said that because Wheaties are a classic American cereal and M*A*S*H is a classic American military TV show, but since you actually spend your free time doing that, that just makes it even better, but that's beside the point. Go sit on the couch, Steve, and we will begin our first lesson."

"Natasha, are you really sure we should be doing this?" Steve asked. Natasha just glared at him and pointed to her couch.

"Sit, Rogers," she commanded.

"Steve or Rogers?" he said as he made his way to the couch. "It's either-or, Nat, you can't keep switching between the two. It's confusing." Natasha responded by straddling his lap and kissing him deeply. She pulled back after a moment.

"I guess we'll start with making out," she said. Steve wondered if she knew exactly how much she affected him. "We are already in the position, anyways. We'll get to more, um, chaste kisses when we practice dating."

"Practice dating?" Steve questioned. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think I was just going to teach you the sexy stuff?" Steve blushed. "Oh, Steve. How are you going to be able to handle sexy times if you turn as red as a cherry just from hearing the word 'sexy'? But yes, we will be practicing dating and other, more innocent, stuff," Natasha explained.

"How far, exactly, are we going to be going?" Steve gulped. Natasha grinned.

"We won't go all the way if it'll make you too uncomfortable," she said, "although I would recommend it. Better to lose your virginity already and get all the awkwardness out of the way before you start bringing home girls. The sexual awkwardness, at least. Your general awkwardness is kind of adorable and girls fall for that stuff."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Steve said. Natasha smiled and patted his head.

"Good boy," she said. "Now back to what we were doing…" Instead of just bringing her lips to his, however, she twisted them so that Steve was lying down and Natasha was lying on top of him.

"It's good to switch up positions every once in a while," she explained. "Makes things more interesting."

"Noted," Steve said as Natasha claimed his lips with hers.

After a few minutes of making out in that position, Steve somehow managed to flip them without them both falling off the couch. Steve was now on top with Natasha smirking up at him.

"It's good to switch up positions every once in a while," Steve quoted. Natasha laughed, and he dipped his head down to resume their previous activity.

"Hey, Natasha? Have you seen Cap? He's not on his floor—holy shit," the voice of Sam Wilson said from the entrance to the living room. Natasha and Steve jumped apart as if burned.

Sam was standing there, mouth agape; Steve was bright red and sitting awkwardly; and Natasha was trying to smooth down her hair, but she was the only one between the three of them keeping a cool façade.

"Well, this is awkward," Natasha said after a moment. She got up and walked past Sam into her kitchen, where she opened a bottle of water and took a sip. "Are you two just going to stand there staring at me like a fish or are you going to say something?"

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Sam finally said after a moment.

"What? You've never seen two people going at it like a pair of Catholic rabbits on aphrodisiacs?" she said. Steve blushed even harder.

"Nat! Don't say it like that," he said.

"Two people making out horizontally on a couch," she amended. Steve glared. "Two people kissing. A lot."

"That's better," Steve said.

"That still doesn't explain why I just walked in on you two like that," Sam said. "Explain, please."

"I offered to deflower Captain America, so he wouldn't make a complete idiot of himself when he finally brings home a hot broad," Natasha explained pointedly.

"Natasha!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Captain America is a virgin?" Sam was doubled over laughing at that point, and Natasha saw him wipe a tear from his eye. "That is the best thing I've heard all day—no, month—no, year."

Natasha grinned. "Yes, he is, and I'm going to change that. In a few days, he won't be the blushing virgin you know and love. Steve Rogers will know all about a woman, including how to make her come so hard—"

"Natasha!" Steve repeated. "Stop turning this into something dirtier than it is."

"I'm just stating the facts, Soldier," Natasha said. She turned back to Sam. "Also, so Steve doesn't have an aneurysm, I'm going to teach him the more innocent stuff, too, like going on dates, and less horizontal kissing."

"Well, I'm just gonna go," Sam said, pointing to the door. "You two can go back to your humping, but I'm going to pretend this encounter never happened because that's not an image I want floating around in my head. See ya."

"I thought you were going to give me a choice about the whole sex thing," Steve pouted.

"Oh, I am," Natasha insisted, "but even though I recommend we go through with it, if you choose not to, I will still give you an entire presentation about the female anatomy, specifically what feels the best during sex. Complete with full-color diagrams."

Steve glared at her. "I said we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"No one's making you choose right now, Soldier," Natasha said. "I'm just giving you a heads-up on this whole process. Now, let's go back to making out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cap, you're still a virgin?" Tony's amused voice asked as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen at breakfast. Natasha was smirking at him from her spot on the table, and Sam and Clint were trying to hold their laughter back, albeit unsuccessfully.

Steve rounded on Sam. "Did you tell everyone about this?"

"I told you, it was the highlight of my year. If you think I'm not going to tell everyone…" Sam trailed off and took a bite of his waffle.

"You better not have told them how you found out," Steve said, realizing his mistake too late. He sucked in a breath when he heard Tony squeal with glee.

"How did he find out?" Tony pestered. "How did he find out?"

"It's none of your business, Stark. None of this was ever any of anyone's business in the first place." Steve sent Sam a death glare.

"I'm not scared of your glares, Mr. Virgin," Sam said. "Maybe Natasha can teach you that during your little lessons." Natasha's eyes widened and she glared at Sam. "See what I mean? Hers are terrifying."

"Lessons? What lessons?" Tony asked.

"None. Of. Your. Business. Stark," Steve said through gritted teeth. "You know what? I'm just going to go get breakfast at the diner. See you guys later."

"I'll come with you," Natasha said, getting up from her seat and following Steve to the elevator. "Maybe we can work on those lessons there," she added.

"Oh, hell no!" they heard Sam yell from the kitchen.

"Not those kinds of lessons, Wilson!" Natasha called back. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What lessons are you talking about?" Clint said as the elevator doors shut.

"What exactly did they say before I came in?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Sam just came in saying that you're a virgin, Clint and Tony laughed, Bruce looked shocked, and Pepper looked amused. Bruce asked how he found out and was probably wondering if Sam was telling the truth or just making fun of you, and Sam said that you admitted it," she explained. "He didn't say anything about our humping."

"Natasha! We weren't humping!" Steve demanded. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Captain," she said.

They arrived at the diner and sat down at a booth by the window, and Natasha got straight to business.

"Okay, lesson one," she started. "Don't go out of your way to hold a door open or pull a chair out for her. If you reach the door first, you can, but if she's ahead of you, don't rush up to hold it for her. Twenty-first century girls can be touchy about that kind of stuff. It makes them feel like you think they can't take care of themselves if you're going out of your way to do everything for them."

"Oh," Steve said, deflating noticeably. He had rushed up ahead of Natasha to hold the door for her.

"This is why I'm telling you these things now," she said. "I know you know I can take care of myself, and luckily I know you, so I know you're just doing that because that's how you were raised. Other girls might not be that forgiving and just think you're being rude."

"Can I take your order?" a waitress said, pulling out a notepad and pencil. Her name tag said that her name was Denise.

"Can I have some eggs benedict and a coffee?" Natasha ordered. Denise nodded and started writing her order down.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please."

"And for you, sir?"  
"Um, can I have a stack of pancakes and coffee?" he asked.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be back in a bit with your coffees," Denise said. "Thank you for eating with us today."

"Lesson two: be more confident. You hesitated when you were ordering and sounded a little nervous," Natasha said.

"That's because you were staring me down like you were analyzing my every movement so you could determine how you should kill me," Steve said.

"That's because I was, though not the killing part. I'm assessing your strengths and weaknesses, so I can give you tips on how to date like a pro."

"Do you have to do it so...scarily?"

"Aw, am I scaring you, Rogers?"

"When you look at me like that, yes."

"Lesson three: never tell a girl she scares you," Natasha said. Steve rolled his eyes. "It will definitely offend them. Luckily, I like being scary, so I won't kill you this time. Most girls do not enjoy being scary, so if you tell them you're scared of them, things might not go well."

"Two coffees, cream and sugar," Denise said suddenly. Steve jumped and Natasha snickered at him. "Your meals will be out shortly."

"I feel like I've seen that waitress before," Steve said when Denise was out of earshot, "but this is my first time at this diner."

"She kind of reminds me of that waitress from The Emperor's New Groove," Natasha said thoughtfully.

"The what?"

"That Disney movie I made you watch about the emperor who turns into a llama," Natasha clarified. "A classic. Easily one of the best Disney movies."

"Ah," Steve said. He looked over at Denise again and chuckled. "Yup, that's it."

"Lesson four: don't talk about your exes," Natasha said.

"I wasn't—"

"I know you weren't, I just thought of it and thought I'd say it," she defended. "Girls don't want to hear about your exes or your one-night stands, even though I know you don't have any. Definitely do not mention me teaching you how to date and have sex and stuff. It will make you look inexperienced, even though you are, and you don't want that, but it will mainly make them suspicious. They won't like that you have a close female friend that you make out with on a regular basis."

"It was one time."

"So far. We've clarified that that will not be the only time, and things will go much further later on."

"Oh, great."

"Are you upset by the idea of sleeping with me?" Natasha asked. "I don't see why. I happen to be great in bed."

"N-no! No, it's not that. I just—I—" Steve stammered, turning beet red.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," Natasha said. "I know sexy times make you uncomfortable, I'm just trying to get that out of you. Plus you're adorable when you're all flustered." Steve blushed harder.

"Eggs benedict," Denise said as a plate appeared in front of Natasha. "Stack of pancakes. Enjoy your meal."

"She will never not surprise me," Steve said as Denise disappeared behind the counter. Natasha smiled.

"I wonder if they ever got it out of Sam," Natasha said after a couple seconds of comfortable silence.

"Got what out of Sam?" Steve asked in-between bites.

"How he found out you were a virgin and the lessons and stuff," she explained. "Clint and Stark didn't seem like they were going to give up anytime soon, and Sam looked like he really wanted to tell them."

"I don't think he'll tell," he said. "Sam may act like he's going to tell, but he would never tell anyone about something like this unless he knew we wouldn't mind. He wouldn't tell them explicitly, at least. He might imply."

"That's good."

"Besides, you scare him, so he probably won't tell anyways." Natasha laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to practice goodnight kisses," Natasha said as she and Steve got out of the elevator at her floor. "Well, I guess it's more like a goodbye kiss, since it's not even noon yet." She turned and looked up at Steve expectantly.

"Oh! Um...okay," he said, and he cupped Natasha's head with one hand and leaned down and kissed her.

"Wow," Natasha said when they pulled apart. "You definitely have that down. No lessons needed."

Steve blushed. "Thank you."

"Now that we have that done, we can get to the really fun stuff," Natasha said.

"I thought that was a goodnight kiss?"

"As I said, it's not even noon yet, plus we were just practicing. Maybe today we'll get to second base." Natasha wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Steve blushed.

Without warning, Natasha pushed Steve up against the wall, and her mouth was on his. Steve froze for a second out of shock before he responded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Put your hands up my shirt," Natasha said breathlessly. Steve froze.

"W-what?"

"Just do it."

"Natasha, are you sure?"

"You want to learn how to do this, right? This is how you do it. It'll be fun," Natasha insisted. Steve still looked wary. "Look, Steve, I wouldn't have offered this if I wasn't comfortable with anything. I know Fury's told you that I'm comfortable with everything, and that means everything. Last time I checked, being felt up by Captain America qualifies as everything."

Steve just nodded and went back to kissing her, although he did move his hands under her shirt. Natasha moved his hands so that they were rubbing the underside of her breasts.

Even though their tongues were battling each other, Steve's mouth suddenly felt dry. He'd never felt a broad up before, and this was Natasha. She made his heart speed up just by being in the room. He hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating when they were making out against a wall, although this is Natasha. She definitely could.

Steve growled when he felt her grinding into his crotch. He quickly spun around so that she was against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. She broke away and smiled.

"Where did you learn that move, Rogers?" she asked huskily. Steve grinned.

"Bucky would tell me all about his late-night rendezvous," he explained. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you get all uncomfortable every time I mention sex around you?"

"I said he would tell me, not that I enjoyed it."

"Fair," she said, and she went back to attacking his lips with hers. After a minute, she broke away again. "Kiss along my jaw and down my neck. Girls love that." He complied, and Natasha had to bite back a moan when he sucked on a spot at the base of her neck. He sucked that spot until he left a mark, and then he kissed his way back to her lips. She removed her hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his waist.

"Okay, I think that's enough of today's lesson," she said eventually. "You did well, Rogers. I'll tell you when we'll have our next one."

"Looking forward to it," he said, and Natasha smiled. "Don't forget that we have a team dinner tonight. I would change so that this is covered." He gestured to the angry red mark he left on her neck.

"You need to get ready, too," Natasha said. "Fix your hair, and maybe take a cold shower." Her eyes flickered down, and he blushed when he saw that he had a slight tent in his pants. "I guess you could do other things to take care of it. I would offer, but...I think we should save that for later." Steve blushed even more.

"See you at dinner, Nat," he said.

"See ya, Soldier," she replied. "Enjoy yourself."

"Oh, Stevie!" Tony sang when Steve entered the kitchen. "I still want answers! Don't think you can get away from my pestering by leaving the building."

"You aren't finding out anything, Stark," Steve said.

"Oh, come on! Little Red, how 'bout you use your superspy skills to dig up some dirt on Cap, eh?" Tony asked, turning to Natasha. Natasha was wearing a bulky hoodie to hide the very big and noticeably hickey he left on her neck.

"Absolutely not," Natasha said.

"Ah, come on, Red," Tony said. "Why not?"

"Cap hasn't done anything to make me want to dig up blackmail on him," she said, and then she added, "Yet."

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Come on, Natashalie—

"Don't call me that."

"—You would jump at the chance to do this if it were me or Katniss over there," Tony said. "Why not Capsicle?"

"How about we eat now?" Pepper said as Natasha opened her mouth to reply. "You can annoy Steve and Natasha about this later. Actually, I take that back. You're going to drop this subject, Tony."

Tony pouted in response but complied.

"Fine," he groaned. "Everybody grab a plate and get in a single-file line. We're doing this buffet-style."

"What movie are we watching?" Clint asked as everyone gathered in the living room. Natasha took a seat between him and Steve.

"I don't know," Tony said. "I thought we'd have a vote."

"Wow, Stark," Natasha said. "You're actually not being selfish right now. What a surprise."

"Pepper made me," he said. "Personally, I was thinking we should watch Chaplin."

"You're only saying that because Robert Downey Jr. looks exactly like you," Clint said.

"Yeah, but I look better. What do you suggest then?" Tony asked.

"The Hunger Games," he said. "Duh."

"Okay, Katniss suggests The Hunger Games. Any others?" Tony asked. "What about Don Jon? I hear that's a good movie."

"Stark, I am not watching an hour and a half of straight porn," Natasha said. "I'll vote for The Hunger Games." Steve and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Thanks, Tasha!" Clint cheered as Tony glared.

"JARVIS, put on The Hunger Games," Tony said.

"Right away, sir," JARVIS responded immediately. Natasha put her feet up on Clint's lap and leaned back against Steve as the lights dimmed and the movie turned on.


	4. Chapter 4

Dress nice and meet me on my floor at 6:30, the text from Natasha read. You don't need a tie, but at least bring a jacket.

Steve sent a thumbs up (Tony had also taught him how to use emojis) and went to go take a quick shower.

Natasha was in a bathrobe doing her makeup in her bathroom when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, and she saw Clint walk in.

"Hey, Nat, I texted and you didn't answer," he said. "I was getting worried you were dead or kidnapped or something."

Natasha snorted. "Please. As if somebody could kidnap me." Clint rolled his eyes.

"What are you getting so dolled up for? Hot date?" he asked.

"It's not a real date. I'm just...helping him out with some things," she said, not turning her attention away from her eyeliner. "He needs a lot of help in all sorts of areas."

"The way you're describing it, it almost sounds like he has no romantic experience at all," he said.

"I know," Natasha said. "That's the whole point of me helping him with things. He has basically zero experience."

"Who would have zero experience with anything romantic in this day and age?" Clint asked. "Cap? Please don't tell me you're helping Cap out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Natasha said. "I am not helping Cap out."

"If it's not Cap, then who's the lucky guy? When is he getting here?"

"None of your business. Now will you please go? I have to get ready and you're distracting me," Natasha said.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving, but I want answers, Nat. I don't like having secrets between us," he said.

"Bye, Clint," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve stepped out of the elevator and onto her floor.

"Nat? I'm here," he called. "What's tonight's lesson?"

"Well, don't you look very handsome," she said as she stepped into her foyer. "I'm glad you know how to dress because I did not want to have to take you out shopping."

Steve was wearing a dark gray suit with a white button up shirt, and he looked amazing. Natasha had on a navy blue dress that hugged her torso perfectly with a skirt that fell a few inches above her knees.

"You look beautiful," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said, and she linked her arm in his. "We're walking there. It's really close to the tower."

Natasha led him around the block to a fancy restaurant.

"Reservation for Rogers," she said, and the waitress at the front desk smiled, grabbed two menus, and led them to a table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," she said.

"Thank you," Steve said as the waitress left.

"Lesson number one: one of the best foods to order on a date, especially a first date, is pasta. One that's bite-sized is best, like penne or bowtie. It's not as messy as the longer noodles. If you don't want pasta, make sure what you order isn't something you use your hands for, like a hamburger, because that can get messy. Avoid foods with a lot of things like garlic in them," she said. "You don't want bad breath on a first date."

"I guess I'll get their penne pasta then," he said.

"Perfect. I'll order us a bottle of wine, too," she said.

"What are you ordering?" Steve asked.

"Sushi. They have a wide variety of food, and I'm craving sushi tonight. I'll even let you try a bite," she said, grinning. "Lesson number two: ask what types of restaurants she likes ahead of time, but if you don't, find a restaurant that serves a wide variety, like this one. You don't want her to be stuck at a restaurant with food she doesn't like."

"Got it," he said. "Isn't sushi just raw fish? What's the appeal to that? It sounds dangerous or unsanitary."

"First of all, you're forgetting the rice and seaweed. Second of all, sushi is not raw fish. Raw fish served by itself is sashimi. Actually nowadays, sushi is more often than not at least partially cooked, especially in the Western Hemisphere. You can also get sushi with vegetables like cucumber or avocado instead of meat," she explained. "When sushi is served with raw fish, they prepare it so it's safe to eat, so you won't have to worry about that." Steve nodded.

"What type are you getting?" he asked.

"I'll get the cucumber roll, so you can try it without freaking out," she teased. Steve blushed. "I don't really feel like eating seafood right now, anyways."

"How are you two tonight?" a young woman, probably around her early twenties, asked. She set down a bread basket in the center of their table. "I'm Abigail, and I will be your server tonight. May I take your order?"

Perfect timing, Natasha thought.

"Yes," Steve said. "Can I have the penne pasta with marinara sauce?"

"And I will have the cucumber rolls," Natasha said. "And can we also get a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon?"

"Yes, of course," Abigail said. "Your meals will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Lesson number three: bread etiquette," Natasha started. "You get one slice of bread at a time, and you put a little bit of butter on your bread plate. You tear off bite-sized pieces and butter them as you go. See?" Natasha held up her buttered, bite-sized piece of bread and popped it in her mouth.

"I know basic table manners, Natasha," Steve said.

"I'm just making sure," she responded. "I don't know what you do and don't know. I just don't want you to embarrass yourself on your first date."

"What about topics of conversation?" he asked. "What do I do to prevent an awkward silence?"

"Ask her questions. It doesn't really matter what they're about, but make sure to avoid heavy stuff. Ask her things that she would actually care about, too. Do not touch your phone at all," she said.

"I don't think I have to worry about that last part," he said. "I don't really use my phone. I'm still trying to figure out how to work it."

"I can teach you a couple things," Natasha offered. "I'll teach you how to work Snapchat. That'll be fun."

"What's Snapchat?"

"It's a social media app. You send people pictures as a way of communication," she explained.

"What's the point in that?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything about Snapchat tomorrow before we start our lesson."

"What's tomorrow's lesson going to be about?" Natasha grinned at him and Steve felt the color leave his face. It wouldn't be that already, would it?

"Relax," Natasha said upon seeing Steve's reaction. "We aren't going all the way yet, but I'm not going to tell you what we're doing. It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow."

They continued talking until their food came.

"Do you want to try some sushi?" Natasha asked, holding up a sushi with her chopsticks. "It's really good."

"What's that brown stuff on it?" Steve asked.

"That's soy sauce. It makes it so much better," she explained. "Try it."

Steve eyed the sushi tentatively before nodding. He reached for the chopsticks, but Natasha shook her head.

"I'll feed it to you," she said, and Steve's eyes widened. "I'm assuming you don't know how to use chopsticks, so if you grab the chopsticks, you'll just drop the sushi in your pasta. I've never tried it, but I'm pretty sure sushi with marinara won't taste the best. Just put the entire sushi in your mouth."

Steve did as he was told.

"Well?" Natasha asked after a moment of Steve's chewing. "What do you think?"

He swallowed and replied, "It has a weird texture. I don't know how I feel about the seaweed."

"Yeah, the texture takes some getting used to, but once you get past that, you love it," she said. "Once you're brave enough, you can try some with actual seafood in it."

"I've never really enjoyed seafood," he admitted. "Not even cooked. I've never liked the fishy taste. I think I'll stick with vegetable sushi."

"You're missing out," Natasha said, popping another sushi in her mouth. "You haven't even tried it with wasabi yet. That's when the real fun happens."

"What's wasabi?"

"It's this green stuff right here." She gestured to the green glob on the side of her plate. "It's really spicy."

"Maybe some other time," Steve said.

"Suit yourself."

The rest of their dinner was spent chatting about simple things like what shenanigans Tony or Clint were up to back at the tower. Natasha would occasionally steal a bite of pasta off of Steve's plate, and Steve would retaliate with a smile that made Natasha's heart flutter. Natasha would deny it if asked, though.

"How'd I do?" Steve asked when they were standing in the elevator on the way up to her floor.

"You did amazingly, Rogers," Natasha said. "There's one more thing you gotta do before this night's over, though."

"And what's that?" Natasha grinned.

"You can't end a good date without a kiss," she said. "Just what we practiced the other day. I remember you being amazing at goodnight kisses."

It was Steve's turn to grin as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. They pulled apart when they heard the elevator ding.

"See you tomorrow, Steve," she said as she got off.

"See you tomorrow, Nat," he replied, and he pressed the button to his floor as the doors were closing.

Natasha smiled and started walking back to her room when she heard a lamp click. She turned and saw Clint sitting on an armchair in her living room.

"So Rogers?" he said. "I have to say that I am not surprised whatsoever."

"Clint, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked. "Why are you acting like you're my parent and I just got home after sneaking out?"

"You wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, so I took matters into my own hands," he said dramatically. Natasha rolled her eyes. "This has been a long time coming."

"We aren't together," she said. "I told you I was just helping him navigate dating in the twenty-first century."

"You guys were kissing in the elevator," Clint said matter-of-factly.

"Last I checked, kissing falls under dating in the twenty-first century," Natasha shot back. "I'm just helping him with this stuff, so he doesn't make a fool of himself when he starts dating for real. I'm nice like that."

"Whatever you say, Tasha," Clint said, rising from his seat and walking towards the elevator. "Whatever you say." Natasha rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took a little bit to get this one posted; I was having some writer's block. I kept having to rewrite this because I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, so sorry if it's bad.

"Natasha, do you have a minute?" Clint asked as Natasha was brushing her teeth. She spit and turned to look at him expectantly.

"What do you need, Clint?" she asked. "I'm hungry, so you better make this quick."

"Why are you doing this with Cap?" Clint asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I do a lot of things with Steve," she replied. "How am I supposed to know whether you're talking about fighting aliens or eating breakfast (which we'll miss if you don't hurry up, by the way)? You'll have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean, Tasha," he said. "Why did you decide to teach him how to date and stuff?"

"Maybe I just wanted to be a good friend," she said. "Good friends don't let their friends embarrass themselves on dates 'and stuff.'"

"Nat, you and I both know that you would not be doing this if you just wanted to be a good friend," Clint pointed out.

"If you're implying what I think you are, then we're going to have a problem."

"What do you think I'm implying?"

"You know exactly what I think you're implying, and you're way off."

"Tasha, he has feelings for you, too—"

"Clint, no," she snapped. "I do not have feelings for Steve. I'm just helping him. As soon as this is over, we'll stay friends, and he can go date whomever he wants to date."

"You're such a good liar that I almost believe you," Clint said, "but I saw the way you looked at him when you got home last night. I've known you long enough to know that that's not the way you look at a good friend."

"Clint, we're not right for each other. I don't see him that way, so just drop it," Natasha said, turning to leave the room. "I'm going to go get breakfast now."

"You're being an idiot," Clint called after her.

Everyone looked up as Natasha stomped out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

"What?" she barked.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Tony asked from the table, and Natasha glared at him. "Did you and your boyfriend have a fight? Lovers' quarrel?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Stark," Natasha snarled.

"Tell that to the mark on your neck." Shit. It was faded enough that she could cover it up with concealer the night before, but she forgot that morning. Clearly, it was still very visible if Tony could see it from all the way across the room. "Who's the lucky man? My money's on Captain Virgin, but I guess he's not really a virgin anymore if he left that."

By that point, Natasha had made it to the kitchen knives, and she grabbed one and threw it towards Tony. It imbedded itself in the table just barely away from his hand.

"Natashalie!" he squealed.

"Say another word, and I will aim for your head," she said darkly, and she thanked God that Steve wasn't there because his blushing and stuttering would definitely give them away. She made herself some toast with jelly and got in the elevator.

"Not eating with us, Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"I'd rather not," Natasha said, taking a bite of her toast.

She went to Steve's floor instead of her own. Steve was drawing in his sketchbook when she got there, and she snuck up behind him.

"Whatcha drawing?" she asked. He shrieked and dropped the book.

"Natasha!" he cried. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"That's the fun part," she replied, bending down to grab the sketchbook. "What are you drawing?"

"Just...things," he said. "Nothing special."

She flipped through the book and took in each of his drawings. She knew Steve was a good artist, but she didn't know that he was this good. Most of them were in black in white, but there was some color thrown in every now and then. There were some of the team and a couple of the view outside his window, but she was shocked to see that the majority were of her.

Maybe Clint was right about one thing, she thought.

"Steve...these are amazing," Natasha said softly.

"They're okay," Steve responded.

"No, they are breathtaking. I didn't know you could draw like this," she said. She looked up at him and grinned. "You make me look prettier than I actually am."

"I just draw what I see," he said. Natasha's breath caught in her throat, but she quickly recovered.

"Let's get started on your lesson, Rogers," she said, setting the sketchbook down on an end table. "Today's lesson starts the really fun stuff."

Steve's eyes widened, and he said, "You said last night at dinner that we weren't doing that yet!"

"Relax, Soldier. We aren't having sex yet. That's the super fun stuff. Today is just the really fun stuff," she explained. "We're gonna do some undressing and maybe some touching, but that's as far as we'll go today."

"Natasha, are you sure—"

"Steve, I swear to God, if you ask me that every time you have to touch me, I will throw a knife at you. I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't comfortable," she assured him. Steve's brow was still furrowed, so she walked over to him and captured his lips with hers.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she said against his lips, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and started walking backwards to where his bedroom was, never breaking their embrace. Her fingers played with the hem of his t-shirt and then pulled it over his head. She pulled away from him enough to take in his bare torso.

"You should just walk around shirtless all the time," Natasha said. "I don't think anyone would have complaints. Well, maybe Tony, but that would just be because he's jealous." She attached her lips to his neck and started kissing her way down to his chest. "Payback time," she said as she started sucking on a sensitive part at the base of his neck. He moaned.

She kissed her way back up and caught his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Take off my shirt," she said after a couple minutes. He did as he was told. "Now my bra." He fumbled with the clasp for a minute, and Natasha let out a breathy laugh.

"Hey! I'm new to this," he said. "You're going to have to give me a lesson in taking off bras."

"How about I do that now?" she said, and she turned around and unclasped it so that he could see. "It's not that hard once you get practice. You can always ask me for help."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're just doing this so you can get into my pants," Steve said.

"Well someone's cocky when they're getting laid," Natasha teased.

"I'm technically not getting laid today," he pointed out. "That's for the next lesson."

"Yes, it is," she replied, "but this lesson is a lot of fun, too. These next two lessons are going to rock your little virgin world."

"I can't wait," Steve said, and he slid the bra off of her shoulders. "You're beautiful, Natasha."

"Thank you, Steve. You don't look so bad yourself. Now kiss me, and then kiss all the way down to my breasts," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve trailed kisses down to her chest, leaving red marks in his wake. After a little bit, she put her finger under his chin and brought his lips back to hers.

"Pants off." She undid his belt and started unbuttoning his jeans when Steve did the same to her. "Good boy," she panted.

When they were both completely undressed, they paused for a minute to admire each other. Then Natasha jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and crashed their lips together. Steve laid her on the bed and leaned over her, never breaking the kiss.

"You're doing great so far," Natasha murmured against his lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've already had plenty of practice."

"Thank you," he replied. Natasha smiled and started grinding her hips against his.

\------------------

AN: I'm not going to go into any more detail than that, so just use your imagination lol. Just know that they did not go all the way, just to third base :)

\------------------

"Well, Steve, I'm impressed," Natasha said after they got dressed. "I did not expect you to be that good considering that's your first time ever touching a woman, but I guess you're a natural. That was the first orgasm I've had — oh, how do I put this? — that was out of my own hands. Literally." Steve blushed. "And trust me when I say it's way better than those. Thank you for that, Steve."

"Uh...you're welcome."

"Unfortunately you still technically have your V-card intact, so we'll have to get rid of that at our next lesson." Natasha winked. "Want me to teach you how to use Snapchat now?"

"I still don't understand why Snapchat is important," Steve said. "Like what's the point of just sending people pictures of your face?"

"It's fun, Stevie," she replied, lying back down on his bed. "Come sit," she patted the spot next to her, "and bring your phone."

"You're going to have to do this for me," Steve said after he sat down. "I still don't know how to download an app, but I do know how to use emojis!"

"I know you know how to use emojis," Natasha said. "You use emojis like a parent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said airily, waving her hand. "Hand me your phone and I'll download the app, but I'll just guide you through everything else because otherwise, how will you ever learn?"

A few minutes later, the app was downloaded, and Natasha was trying to teach Steve how to sign up.

"Okay, so now you have to decide what you want your username to be. Snapchat is one of the very few social medias that doesn't let you change it later on, so make sure it's something that's not embarrassing," Natasha explained.

"Got any suggestions?" Steve asked.

"I would go with your name. Don't add any dots or underscores unless it's taken, though."

"It's not letting me add spaces."

"You don't put spaces in usernames."

"Why not? That's incorrect grammar."

"That's just how it works. It makes it hard to search for people or tag people if there are spaces. You do have spaces in the display name, though."

"So I just sign up as steverogers? There are no capital letters, either. Why does Snapchat have such bad grammar?"

"It makes it confusing if there are capitals, too. Just go with it. You haven't even signed up yet. Teaching you how to actually use the app is going to be a nightmare," Natasha noted.

"It's not my fault I was frozen for almost seventy years!" Steve defended.

"I know it's not your fault, Steve. I'm just pointing out that you're an old man," Natasha said. "Oh my God, you've finally signed up. Now you need to verify your account. All you have to do is go to your email and click on the link they sent you."

Once Steve had done that, Natasha taught him how to add people.

"Go to the search bar and type 'natasharomanoff,' no caps or spaces," Natasha said. "Okay, great. Now click the 'add' button...you're getting the hang of this, Steve. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Nat."

"Once I add you back, we can send each other snaps. Double tap my name and then take a picture," she explained. "You do know how to take a picture, right?"

"Yes, I do," he said exasperatedly. "Just because I'm awful with technology doesn't mean I'm that awful. What do these things do?" Steve gestured to the colorful icons to the right of the camera button.

"Those are filters!" Natasha said excitedly. "Click on that one...uh huh...now you look like a dog! See? Open your mouth."

Steve opened his mouth and his eyes widened in shock when a tongue came out and appeared to lick the screen.

"Who comes up with these things?"

"Really smart and creative people. Get me in the camera, and we can take a selfie together!" Natasha scooted closer to Steve, laced her arm through his, and laid her head on his shoulder. The screen showed a pair of dalmation ears on her face as opposed to Steve's brown ones. "Smile and take the picture."

Both Steve and Natasha opened their mouths and the tongues licked the screen as Steve pressed the button.

"You just took your very first Snapchat, Steve," Natasha said. "You should be proud. Press that white button with the box and the arrow in the bottom left-hand corner to save it, and then press the other arrow button in the bottom right-hand corner to send it to me."

Once Steve had done that, Natasha took the phone out of his hands and sent the memory to herself, so she wouldn't have to screenshot it later.

"Does everyone else have Snapchat?" Steve asked when Natasha handed him his phone back.

"Everyone except Thor because he still doesn't have a Midguardian phone," she answered. "I'll send them all your Snap and we can add you to the group chat. If you want, you can change my name so that you can have a special nickname for me. Only you will be able to see it."

"Okay. What should I change it to?" he asked.

"How about 'the future owner of my virginity?'" Natasha suggested. Steve blushed and shook his head violently.

"How about no? Plus I think that might be too long."

"You're right. You can stick with 'bestie!' with a bunch of different sparkly heart emojis after it, then. All you have to do is click on my character and then click on my name and change it."

"How do you make a little character of yourself?" Steve asked.

"It's called a 'Bitmoji.' I'll help you make one after you change my name," Natasha offered.

After Natasha helped Steve make his Bitmoji, she got up to leave.

"Now you can Snapchat me whenever you want," she said, smiling. "See you later. I can't wait until our next lesson." And with a wink at Steve, who was now bright red, she turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova!" Clint called as soon as Natasha stepped off the elevator.

"What, Clint?"

"Would you like to inform me why we lost our Super BFF emoji?" he asked. "It just so happens to be the day that Steve got a Snapchat, too. Care to explain?" Natasha and Steve had been Snapchatting so much that day that she ended up losing her number on best friend title with Clint, and it had been given to Steve.

"Sorry, Clint," Natasha said as she scooped some spaghetti on her plate. "My number one best friend is someone else now."

"Let me see," Clint joked, holding out his hand. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I am not letting you go through my phone."

"Okay, fine. I know who it is, anyways. Oh, look! There he is right now!"

The elevator doors opened, and Steve walked out and into the kitchen. He smiled at Natasha, and she smiled back.

"Are you blushing?" Clint whispered.

"What? No!" she whispered back. _Shit_. She was blushing, wasn't she? "I don't blush. I've never blushed in my life, and I'm not starting now because Captain Virgin walked in."

"Then your cheeks are really red for someone who's not blushing."

"Clint, drop it."

"I'll drop it when you tell me why your wallpaper is now a picture of you and Rogers," he said. "That's right. I saw it."

"It's a good picture, that's all. Steve is my friend," Natasha said, walking over to the table and sitting down. "Now drop it."

"Where did you disappear to all day, Red?" Tony asked with a mouthful of noodles. Natasha glared, but he just swallowed and continued. "We sent Clint up to find you earlier, but he said you weren't on your floor."

"That's none of your business, Stark," Natasha hissed. "I don't see why all of you guys are so interested in my personal life all of a sudden. It's really not that interesting."

"I was going to tell him to check Capsicle's floor after he came back from checking the gym, but I figured that if you were in his room, you wouldn't want to be disturbed," Tony said, ignoring Natasha.

Natasha saw Steve blush out of her peripheral vision, but luckily she was trained better than that. After her encounter with Clint a few minutes before, she made sure that her emotions were completely in check.

"I'm not going to talk about my personal life at dinner, especially not with all of you people," Natasha said.

Clint let out a "Hey!"

"Clint, you've been really annoying the past couple days, so don't even try that with me," she barked. "If you want to grill someone about their personal life, grill Stark."

"I resent that. I'm very open about my personal life," Tony said. "There's nothing to grill me about. How about we grill Capsicle instead?"

"We aren't grilling Steve, either."

"That's not really your call to make, Red," Tony said. "Unless his personal life involves you, too? Do you have anything to confess, Romanoff?" Natasha glared and just sat back in her chair with her arms folded.

"Don't pout. It doesn't look good on you," Clint teased. Natasha glared at him, too.

"So Capsicle," Tony started, "what have you been up to all day? We didn't go searching for you, but we assume you were in your room all day. Were you shacking up with Red?"

"My personal life isn't any of your business, either, Tony," Steve said.

Tony groaned. "You guys are no fun! If we can't talk about our personal lives, what are we supposed to talk about?"

"Literally anything else," Natasha said. "Actually, I'm done, so I'll just be going." Natasha got up and left the room.

"Someone's touchy."

* * *

The next morning, Natasha woke to a Snapchat from Steve. She realized she still hadn't changed his name, so she decided on "Soldier" with the black heart emoji. She hoped Clint wouldn't go through her phone because she would never hear the end of it.

Clint was already extremely suspicious. Natasha isn't the type of girl to change her wallpaper whenever she has a crush (she hated that word), or add heart emojis to his name. Not that she has a crush on Steve, of course. Clint may be right about Steve having feelings for her (possibly), but he was not right about her returning them. Definitely not.

Natasha responded to his Snap with a picture of her smiling, and she added text saying, "Our last lesson is tonight. I'll be at your place at 8."

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Natasha?" Clint said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she called back.

"I'm here for an intervention," he stated, sitting down at the foot of her bed. She sat up and rested her back against her headboard.

"Isn't there supposed to be more people for an intervention?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Nat, what are you doing? You're going to sleep with Steve and then call it quits? You're going to push him onto other women when you two so obviously have feelings for each other?" Natasha opened her mouth to deny it, but Clint cut her off. "Don't even try to deny it. I've seen the way you look at him, the way you act with him. You changed your wallpaper to a picture of you and him. He's your number one best friend on Snapchat, and he hasn't even had it for twenty-four hours yet."

"Steve and I are just good friends, Clint," she replied. "I don't have feelings for him, and he doesn't have feelings for me. It's not that hard to figure out."

"You denying this is just going to hurt both of you," Clint said.

"Clint, I'm not good for him," she said. "I'm just going to drag him down or hurt him in the long run. I can't give him what he wants. He's the kind of man who wants a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a dog and three kids, and I can't give that to him."

"Tasha, he loves you." Natasha opened her mouth to disagree, but he cut her off again. "Yes, he loves you. He might not know it yet, but it's there. He's going to be happy with you whether or not you can give him children. You have to stop kidding yourself and go to him."

"I can't, Clint," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. After we finish up with these lessons tonight, he'll find a girl who can give him what he wants, and he'll be happy."

"No, he won't, and neither will you. I'm not going to stay here and try to talk some sense into you right now, but I'm telling you, you both would be so much happier if you were with each other. I just want to see you happy, Tash." And with that, he left Natasha to her thoughts.

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock that evening, Natasha stepped out of the elevator and onto Steve's floor.

"I'm here, Steve!" she yelled. She looked around his apartment and noticed that the lights were off and candles were lit instead. Looking down, she saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. She followed it and found Steve sitting on his bed which was also surrounded by candles.

"Wow, you really went all out, didn't you?" Natasha said.

"I just wanted to make it special," Steve said. "It's my first time, and it's what you deserve. Clint didn't tell me much, but he did tell me that you've never really had anything like this before, so I decided to change that."

Natasha teared up but refused to let the tears fall. Instead, she walked over to Steve and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss.

"Thank you," she said. "Let's get this show on the road. It's your last lesson with me, and then you'll be able to take on the women of the twenty-first century."

"I can't wait," Steve said quietly, and then he took charge and kissed her full on the mouth.

Natasha's hands went straight to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. When she pushed it off his shoulders, she was glad when she realized he wasn't wearing an undershirt underneath.

"I figured I'd make things a bit easier tonight," he said. "Hopefully I'll actually be able to take your bra off." Natasha laughed.

"Hopefully," she agreed. "If you still can't, I'll teach you." She pulled her shirt over her head so she was left in her bra and kissed Steve again. "Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Wow."

"I had to," Natasha said as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, off his hips.

"Now I feel a bit underdressed," he stated. Natasha grinned.

"I guess it's time to find out if you can take off a bra," she said. "Wow me with your bra-unhooking skills, Soldier."

It wasn't perfect, but Steve managed to get her bra off relatively quickly and without help.

"Wow," Natasha said. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You managed to unhook a bra successfully on your second attempt ever."

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner," he replied, ducking down and kissing her. He pushed her pants and underwear off and walked backwards so that he was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on his lap.

* * *

**AN: And this is where I stop. Use your imagination again, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

"I guess Captain Virgin is no longer a virgin," Natasha said as she cuddled up to him post-coitus.

"I guess not," Steve said.

"I'm going to stay the night with you. You need practice actually sleeping and waking up next to a woman," she explained. "Besides, I don't feel like going back up to my room. You wiped me out, Soldier."

Steve had his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Natasha had her arms and head using his chest as a pillow. Their legs were tangled up under the covers.

"I bet you're glad your lessons with me are done," she said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Now you can go get whatever broad you want. I'm sure they're falling at your feet." Natasha tried to hide the bitterness in her voice, but she accidentally let some slip through.

"Natasha, can I be honest with you?"

"Aren't you always honest, Cap?"

"Yes, I am," he said, "but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she prompted.

"I don't want to go bring girls home or go out with any of the ones falling at my feet. I want to find the right partner, and none of those girls are it. The truth is, the right partner has been right in front of me this entire time."

"Steve…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just thought that you have the right to know," he said.

Natasha couldn't figure out what to say to that, so she kissed him. Steve responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"I don't want you to go bring girls home, either," she said when they broke apart. Steve grinned and kissed her again.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There's an epilogue coming, so it's not finished quite yet.


	7. Epilogue

The next morning, Steve and Natasha stepped out of the elevator hand-in-hand. Tony wolf-whistled when he saw them, and Clint watched them, grinning.

"So I was right about Red and Capsicle," Tony said. "Bruce, you owe me two hundred bucks." Bruce groaned and fished around in his pocket for his wallet.

"You bet on us?" Steve cried, aghast. Bruce handed Tony two hundred-dollar-bills, and Tony pocketed them, grinning like a madman.

"Of course we bet on you. There was so much sexual tension it was physically impossible to not bet on you," Tony explained. "I said you two would get together by Christmas, but Brucie Bear here said that it would take you longer. Clearly, I was right."

"How did it happen?" Pepper cried, running over to them and throwing her arms around them in a hug. "I want all the details."

Steve blushed and Natasha chuckled.

"I'll tell you the details later," she said. "Right now, I'm starving."

"Yeah, you two probably worked up a big appetite last night," Tony said. Natasha glared at him.

"Tony!" Pepper cried. "What did I say about making inappropriate comments?" Tony scowled.

"Not to do it," he muttered.

"Exactly. I don't want to have that conversation with you again."

"Can I tell them what happened?" Sam asked with a mouthful of toast. He spit some toast crumbs at Clint who grunted and wiped them off.

"Definitely not," Steve and Natasha said in unison.

"Oh God, they're talking at the same time now," Tony said, and that time Pepper was the one glaring at him.

"I guess Captain Virgin isn't a virgin anymore," Clint said. Steve blushed, and Natasha threw a piece of buttered and jellied toast at him. "Hey!"

After fifteen minutes of endless questioning about her and Steve's relationship, Natasha stood up abruptly and grabbed Steve's hand.

"I honestly don't see how I put up with you guys every day," she said. "We'll see you guys later. Possibly." She winked and then walked away, dragging Steve with her.

_**The (Actual) End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bad ending. I'm really bad at conclusions and stuff. Sorry 'bout that. Please give me tips.


End file.
